crimson prince
by pyramidekheops
Summary: suivez les résolutions du prince!


La journée promettait pourtant d'être belle ! Et cette subite averse venait tout gâcher !

Il s'était levé de bonne heure pour faire ses exercices physiques quotidiens. Ensuite, après un solide petit-déjeuner, il avait emmené ses deux petites sœurs à la plage. Ça aurait été mieux si son meilleur ami Kichijouji Shinkurou dit « cardinal George » était venu avec eux. Mais, George avait d'autres projets. Il ne quittait pratiquement pas le laboratoire de Third Hight où il travaillait sur le projet que l'école présenterait pour la compétition de thèse.

Masaki pensait que c'était un peu trop prématuré. La compétition de thèse se tenait dans deux mois, George avait encore de la marge devant lui. Cependant, lui-même ne trouvait pas la force de raisonner son ami.

Il savait bien ce qui le motivait. Où plutôt qui le motivait.

Shiba Tatsuya ! Un nom qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier jusqu'à sa mort.

Shiba Tatsuya ! Un nom qui signifiait défaite pour Masaki.

Shiba Tatsuya ! Un nom qui appelait à une revanche.

Depuis la fin du tournoi des 9 écoles trois semaines auparavant, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Masaki ne songe à sa défaite dans le monolite code.

Et il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir perdu ! Lui l'héritier du clan Ichijou. Qui plus est contre un parfait inconnu !

Un magicien qui n'était ni des Dix Grandes Maisons comme lui, ni même des cent familles.

Akane et ruri essayaient tant bien que mal de construire un château de sable, mais il faut bien reconnaitre qu'elles n'étaient pas très douées.

Masaki, allongé sur un transat observait ses cadettes. Pendant un instant, il joua avec l'idée d'aller les aider, puis finalement, se dit que non. Après tout, elles n'avaient pas demandé son intervention.

La plage où ils se trouvaient était magnifique. Le sable était très blanc et l'endroit était assez éloigné de la route principale. Ce qui fait que pendant l'été, ce petit coin de paradis n'était pas très fréquenté. C'est pour cette raison que Masaki avait choisi cet endroit. Pour son calme.

Le Crimson prince était une figure presque publique. Partout où il allait, il était souvent reconnu par des gens. Essentiellement les magiciens bien sûr ! Et depuis le tournoi des 9 écoles, il avait l'impression que sa popularité avait augmentée. Masaki trouvait cela étrange, surtout qu'ils avaient perdu le tournoi.

Masaki voulait passer la journée à réfléchir à ce qui s'était mal passée au tournoi.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé pour eux.

George était sorti champion dans speed shooting tandis que lui-même le devenait dans icicles destruction. Masaki se souvenait aussi que first Hight avait participant extrêmement douée en speed shooting. S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était un magicien de la famille Morisaki. Il n'était pas mal.

Dans l'équipe représentative masculine de first Hight, ce serait lui qui vraisemblablement aurait été leur adversaire le plus coriace. George partageait aussi cet avis. Morisaki était certes bon, mais pas extraordinaire au point de les inquiéter.

Masaki trouvait leur situation assez ironique en fin de compte. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que le diable se cachait parmi les techniciens de first Hight ? Un diable qui avait le même âge qu'eux en plus !

Comme tout le monde présent au tournoi, Masaki avait été surpris par le degré de compétence du technicien responsable des filles de first Hight dans la newcomers division. Ces filles ont littéralement survolé la compétition. En les observant de plus près, George et lui étaient arrivés à la conclusion que comme magiciennes, ces filles n'avaient rien de particulier.

Mais pourquoi dominaient-elles le tournoi ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même ! Leurs CAD étaient simplement meilleurs. Celui ou celle qui s'occupait des softwares des CAD de ces demoiselles devait être un as dans ce domaine. Un joker !

Au début, Masaki n'était pas curieux de voir à quoi cet as pouvait bien ressembler. Mais le tournoi se poursuivait et l'équipe féminine de first Hight continuait à rafler tous les trophées.

Il y avait un air de désespoir qui commençait à se répandre même parmi les élèves de Third Hight. Surtout les filles qui devaient concourir contre celle de first Hight. N'y tenant plus, Masaki avait demandé à George de l'accompagner voir ce fameux technicien qui semblait terrifier tout le monde. Masaki aurait pu aller le rencontrer tout seul. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de personne et il avait confiance en ses capacités pour régler n'importe quel problème. Non, s'il emmenait George, c'était un peu pour impressionner leur vis-à-vis. Après tout, George grâce au « code cardinal » qu'il avait découvert était connu dans le monde entier.

Mais, leur première rencontre avec Shiba Tatsuya leur avait laissé un gout amer !

Un gout amer parce que Shiba Tatsuya ne ressemblait à rien à ce quoi ils s'attendaient. Stupidement, ils s'étaient figurés qu'ils auraient affaire à un passionné ou à un allumé du genre timide, qui aurait du mal à s'exprimer.

Erreur ! Shiba Tatsuya s'était révélé être un jeune homme calme, froid, maitre de lui-même et surtout pas le moins du monde embarrassé ou gêné de leur faire face. Son visage n'était pas inconnu à Masaki, il l'avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises ici et là à différents moments du tournoi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était lui le responsable de toutes ces rumeurs. Si Masaki et probablement George se souvenaient de l'aspect physique de Shiba Tatsuya, ce n'était pas à cause de ses compétences dans les softwares. Mais plutôt, à cause de la fille qui était toujours avec lui.

Masaki, depuis le jour de la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi, n'arrivait pas à chasser cette fille de son esprit. Ce n'était pourtant pas un amateur en matière de relation amoureuse. Mais pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, en voyant cette Shiba Miyuki, Masaki fut frappé du syndrome de l'amour au premier regard. La beauté et l'élégance de cette fille dépassaient l'entendement du genre humain. Elle semblait ne pas être réelle, comme une déesse personnifiée.

Masaki, inconsciemment ou pas, s'était mit à la chercher du regard à chaque fois qu'il croisait des élèves de first Hight. Il savait qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Et ce sentiment était plus fort que tous ce qu'il avait ressentis auparavant. Ça le frustrait parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire des efforts pour avoir l'attention d'une fille. Bien au contraire, les jeunes femmes venaient à lui toutes seules. En parti à cause de son patrimoine, et d'autre part, Masaki en toute modestie reconnaissait au moins qu'il était bien doté par la nature.

Sans vouloir jouer les prétentieux, Masaki se savait très beau garçon. Et comme tous les beaux garçons, il avait d'abord souhaité, ensuite espéré et pour finir par prier que Shiba Miyuki le remarque.

Mais, hélas ! De ce qu'il avait pu voir, elle était polie avec tout le monde, traitait les inconnus avec courtoisie et semblait ne pas s'intéresser aux garçons en général. Sauf à un seul.

Masaki comme tout le reste de ses admirateurs avaient déjà remarqué ce garçon particulier qui osait accaparer le joyau du tournoi des 9 écoles.

Car aux yeux de Masaki, cette Shiba Miyuki était un joyau. Une beauté sans pareille couplée avec un pouvoir magique sans égal ne pouvait qu'être un véritable trésor. Même dans les Dix Grandes Maisons, ce genre de talent était rare. Mais le trésor semblait déjà appartenir à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que le technicien de génie qui leur causait tant de soucis.

Avant d'être envahi par la jalousie, Masaki avait rapidement initié la conversation avec Shiba Tatsuya. La présence de Shiba Miyuki le troublait et il a même momentanément oublié ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Heureusement George sut admirablement le seconder.

Mais quand même, pour un premier face-à-face, il s'était senti un peu ridicule de l'avoir défier alors même qu'il ne faisait pas parti des compétiteurs. Et la fille, Shiba Miyuki ne leur avait même pas accordé un regard. Masaki avait vite fait de remarquer ce phénomène, lorsque cette fille était avec ce garçon, elle semblait ne pas voir les autres garçons. C'est pour cela qu'il avait un gout amer dans la bouche. Plutôt que de s'apaiser, son humeur avait empiré.

Il connaissait parfaitement la cause. Ou les causes. L'amour non partagé qu'il éprouvait pour Shiba Miyuki. De toute évidence, il n'existait même pas à ses yeux. La seconde cause touchait à sa virilité. En tant que magicien, il rêvait de se confronter à Shiba Tatsuya. Masaki n'était pas dupe. Il ignorait pourquoi il faisait parti de l'équipe technique, mais à le voir de près, il avait senti que ce garçon était dangereux. Masaki savait reconnaitre une menace lorsqu'il la voyait et ce technicien de génie en représentait une dans son esprit.

Evidemment, il garda ses pensées pour lui sans en parler à George. De toutes les façons, George était un scientifique. Lui faire part de ses déductions sans preuve apparente ne serait pas judicieux. Malheureusement, en tant que technicien, Shiba Tatsuya n'aurait pas la possibilité de rencontrer Masaki sur le terrain !

Tout cela, c'était sans compter sur le destin.

L'équipe de first Hight qui devait participer au monolite code se trouva dans un accident magique qui empêcha ses membres de poursuivre l'épreuve. Par on ne sait quelle décision, le staff de first Hight décida de les remplacer par Shiba Tatsuya et deux autres individus qui ne faisaient même pas parti de l'équipe représentative.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Masaki avait souri intérieurement. Il allait pouvoir lui montrer que malgré son travail avec les CAD, Third Hight restait la meilleure école. Aussi, avec George, ils étaient allés voir tous ses matchs pour se faire une meilleure opinion de leurs futures adversaires.

Et après avoir vu tous ses matchs, ils avaient tiré leurs conclusions !

Shiba Tatsuya avait une connaissance approfondie de la stratégie et de la tactique militaire. Il ne s'ennuyait pas à faire le fanfaron comme beaucoup de jeunes magiciens de sa connaissance. Il prenait avantage de ses points forts ainsi que de ceux de ses coéquipiers pour optimiser le résultat. De plus, il n'avait utilisé aucune puissante magie durant toutes ses batailles. A part bien sûr le sort d'anti magie « gram démolition ». Le point fort de Shiba Tatsuya était surtout ses stratégies. Pour pouvoir le vaincre, il fallait le rencontrer sur un terrain où toute manœuvre s'avérerait inutile. En somme, il fallait le contraindre à un affrontement frontal !

George aussi pensait la même chose.

C'est pour cela qu'à l'annonce du lieu de la finale, Masaki et les autres avaient crié victoire avant même le match. Toute les chances étaient de leur coté. Comment auraient-ils pu imaginer la défaite ?

Le terrain de l'affrontement était une immense plaine. Aucun endroit où se cacher, ni poser des pièges. De plus, le match précédent, Masaki avait subtilement envoyé un défi à Shiba. Un duel en quelque sorte. Son « gram démolition » contre ses explosions. Il était plus que sûr que dans le contexte actuel, son adversaire saisirait la perche tendue.

C'était leur unique chance de victoire. Mais Masaki ne prévoyait pas de les laisser gagner. Il voyait bien qu'en magie pure, il était largement meilleur que son adversaire. De plus, il avait confiance en ses capacités de combats. En quinze ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais rencontré un magicien de sa génération capable de le battre dans un face-à-face. Et Shiba Tatsuya ne faisait pas exception. Masaki pensait sérieusement que gagner ce match serait une formalité.

Mais, il avait perdu et ils avaient perdu !

Après le combat, Masaki s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie avec une affreuse migraine. L'infirmière qui le traitait lui avait dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Son tympan gauche et son canal semi-circulaire n'étaient pas trop endommagés. Avec le traitement approprié, ce serait guéri d'ici quelques heures. Masaki l'écoutait à peine.

« J'ai perdu ! » ne cessait-il de penser. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, pas une fois, l'idée de la défaite n'avait effleuré son esprit. Un sentiment d'origine inconnue menaçait de le submerger. Il n'arrivait pas à bien définir cette émotion. Est-ce de la rage ou de la colère ? Non, c'est autre chose. C'était tout à la fois la colère, le dépit et de l'embarras.

Masaki s'en voulait pour différentes raisons.

Il s'en voulait pour avoir prit son adversaire de haut. Parce qu'il était bien meilleur magicien, il s'est octroyé la victoire bien avant la bataille.

Il s'en voulait pour avoir paniqué au moment crucial. Masaki se souvenait clairement qu'il avait libéré une série d'attaques fatales sur l'ennemi et ce faisant, il avait violé les règles de la compétition. Il se souvenait bien que deux des ses attaques avaient touché sa cible. Normalement, n'importe qui aurait été grièvement blessé, voire handicapé, cependant, son adversaire avait on ne sait comment réussi à se relever et en un instant, il lui avait porté à lui, Ichijou Masaki un coup décisif qui l'avait mis KO.

Masaki s'était demandé comment s'en était sorti ses deux coéquipiers après sa perte de conscience. Il avait voulu demander à l'infirmière, mais se dit que non finalement.

Il est plus que probable que l'équipe avait perdu. Dans le cas contraire, ses condisciples seraient là avec lui pour des réjouissances. Le fait qu'il se trouvait seul signifiait que Third Hight avait perdu la finale du monolite code dans la newcomers division.

Masaki réprima à grand peine une soudaine envie de rire. Il trouvait la situation assez hilarante.

Par deux fois, lui et George ont défié Shiba Tatsuya. Bien sûr, la première fois comptait pour du beurre puisqu'il était encore uniquement occupé avec l'équipe technique. Mais, la seconde fois, c'était une bravade qu'il commençait à regretter.

C'est une chose de défier quelque et gagner ensuite !

C'en est une autre de défier un adversaire pour finalement perdre !

Ce genre de défaite fait encore plus mal car c'est sa fierté qui était blessée.

En tant que membres des Dix grandes Maisons, il était presque impossible pour lui de perdre un combat. Et surtout, en tant qu'héritier du clan Ichijou, il savait que sa défaite serait une onde de choc pour la famille entière et même pour les autres grandes maisons de magiciens.

Shiba Tatsuya attirerait bien malgré lui l'attention de toute la communauté de magicien à cause de sa victoire. Et une fois encore, first Hight allait gagner le tournoi des 9 écoles au détriment de Third Hight. Et cette idée le peinait.

Depuis la création du tournoi, first Hight a engrangé le plus nombre de victoires. Cette école dominait largement les autres. Mais, à chaque fois, Third Hight n'était jamais loin derrière. Ces trois dernières années, du à la présence de la magicienne de génie Saegusa Mayumi ainsi que celle de l'héritier du clan juumonji, first Hight avait bien assis leur hégémonie.

Ces deux-là faisant partis des Dix grandes Maisons, c'était normal en quelque sorte.

Mais, dans la newcomers division, Masaki était le seul issu des dix grandes maisons et à ce titre, il était quasiment assuré de la victoire. C'était une règle tacite. Les dix grandes maisons étaient au sommet du monde de la magie au japon et les magiciens issus de ces familles doivent être les plus puissants. Il était hors de question qu'un de ses magiciens tombe devant un magicien de commune origine !

Masaki avait prit conscience que dans un combat, peu importe ton origine, en définitif, c'est la victoire qui compte. On ne l'y reprendrait plus !

En sortant de l'infirmerie ce jour-la, il s'était imaginé les réactions de ses parents.

Akane se serait certainement moqué de lui. Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui « clouer le bec » comme elle aime à le dire.

Sa mère et ruri le consoleraient sans doute. Lui assurant qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois. C'était dans leur nature d'agir de la sorte.

Quant à son père ! Eh bien Masaki préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il dirait.

Techniquement, le tournoi était terminé pour lui. Il s'était demandé s'il pouvait retourner à Ishikawa avant le reste de leur délégation. Masaki voulait quitter les lieux à tous prix. Il savait pourquoi !

Il ne supporterait de croiser son adversaire et surtout, il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié ou de la condescendance dans ses yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, les sempai ainsi que leurs professeurs le lui interdire formellement.

Personne de l'école de devait partir avant la fin officielle du tournoi. De plus, il restait à Third Hight le match de la finale du monolite code dans le tournoi officiel.

Même si Masaki était frustré par la situation, il s'obligea à la supporter. Etonnement, personne ne lui fit des reproches sur sa défaite au monolite code.

Même George qu'il avait retrouvé quelques minutes auparavant semblait bien le prendre. Il ne cessait de faire des blagues douteuses, sans doute pour dissiper le léger malaise qui flottait dans le QG de Third Hight. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout !

Après s'être rapidement excusé auprès des sempai, Masaki avait prit la main de son ami et l'avait entrainé dehors. Ne sachant pas trop où aller, il avait opté pour sa chambre d'hôtel.

Une fois bien installée dans la chambre avec tous deux des rafraichissements, Masaki avait demandé à George de lui relater la fin du match.

George à sa surprise était hésitant à le faire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais peu importe, Masaki voulait savoir.

Au lieu de raconter, George avait sorti son terminal portable. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà enregistré leur match.

En visionnant la vidéo, Masaki compris pourquoi son ami était si hésitant tout à l'heure. Et tout comme Masaki avait sous-estimé Shiba Tatsuya, il apparaissait clairement que George lui aussi avait fait pareil avec le magicien de la famille Yoshida !

Masaki ne pu qu'être admiratif devant l'abnégation et l'ingéniosité dont Yoshida avait fait preuve.

Profitant d'un court moment d'inattention de la part de George, Yoshida avait aussitôt su s'éloigner du danger avant d'activer une série de sorts d'illusion qui avait plongé le pauvre George dans une grande confusion. Pour échapper à ces illusions, George avait fait la manœuvre la plus logique il avait simplement sauté très haut à l'aide de la magie. Mais c'est ce qu'attendait visiblement son adversaire. En plein air, le corps humain est sans défense. George avait été quasiment cueilli comme un fruit mûr par l'attaque de Yoshida. Il était retombé inconscient sur le sol dur. Ensuite, leur dernier coéquipier était mit, lui aussi hors service par l'autre équipier de Yoshida. Défaite totale !

Les deux jeunes gens étaient restés très longtemps sans rien dire. En fait, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils se connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'ils pensaient tout deux à la même chose. L'artisan de leur chute n'était qu'une seule personne : Shiba Tatsuya !

D'après les informations qu'ils avaient reçues par leurs espions (eh oui, même dans une compétition scolaire, on espionne l'ennemi !) les outils utilisés par les deux autres avaient été fourni par lui. L'espèce de sabre, mais surtout le CAD reconfiguré pour l'ancienne magie, ils savaient tout deux que ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont serait capable un lycéen. Et pourtant…

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent en un éclair. Masaki avait cru que son adversaire allait faire grande publicité de sa victoire, mais non. Il n'en fit rien. Il continuait tout simplement son travail de technicien. En l'observant de loin, Masaki se rendit compte que c'était quelqu'un qui semblait ne pas s'intéresser à ce que les gens diraient de lui. Il recevait toujours beaucoup d'hostilité de la part des autres techniciens et surtout de la part de beaucoup de participants. A son grand déplaisir, Masaki savait qu'il faisait parti de ceux-là.

Mais, le pire était qu'il était encore à chaque fois avec cette magnifique fille Shiba Miyuki. Masaki connaissait pour la première fois les affres de la jalousie.

« C'est vraiment pas juste ! » ne cessait-il de penser.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? »

Il ne cessait de ruminer de sombres pensées et à chaque fois qu'il apercevait cette incarnation de la beauté, il perdait tous ses moyens et devenait incapable d'agir logiquement.

C'est dans cet état esprit qu'il assista à la cérémonie de clôture du tournoi. George comme il était de coutume était en grande discussion avec certains grands représentants de l'industrie de la magie. Normal après tout. Il était une sommité dans la magie théorique.

Toutefois, ce Shiba Tatsuya lui volait largement la vedette. Son travail en ingénierie avait largement été remarqué par les puissants. Masaki reconnu même le représentant de la plus grande compagnie de CAD du monde qui discutait tranquillement avec lui.

Mais, la véritable star de la soirée était incontestablement Shiba Miyuki. Elle était pratiquement entourée par une foule de fans. Garçons comme filles, tous voulaient discuter avec elle. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas avec son compagnon habituel, Masaki se dit c'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire bonne impression.

Mais une fois devant elle, sa grâce, son élégance, sa beauté lui coupèrent le souffle. Masaki s'était retrouvé bêtement à la regarder sans pouvoir dire un mot.

C'est l'homme qu'il considérait comme son adversaire Shiba Tatsuya qui lui permit à lui, Ichijou Masaki de parler pour la première fois à cette déesse. Masaki ne l'avait senti venir se placer pas très loin d'elle. Il avait d'abord senti l'irritation monté en lui avant de comprendre que quelque chose allait de travers.

Shiba Tatsuya et Shiba Miyuki ! Comment avait-il pu manquer une telle évidence ?

Le même nom ! Cela impliquait qu'ils étaient peut-être de la même famille !

Donc, ils n'étaient pas un jeune couple comme il le pensait depuis le début !

Masaki s'était senti soulagé lorsque les deux confirmèrent ses soupçons. Un grand frère et sa petite sœur ! En regardant bien, Masaki constata qu'effectivement, il y avait une vague ressemblance mais surtout, leurs yeux étaient identiques !

Ils étaient d'un magnifique bleu tirant vers le gris.

Sur la suggestion de l'ainé, Masaki avait invité Shiba Miyuki pour deux danses.

Les moments les plus enchanteurs de sa jeune vie. Elle était si légère, si gracieuse, et surtout si belle !

Masaki avait du mal à croire qu'il tenait dans ses bras une personne de chair et de sang ! Une telle beauté ne devrait jamais exister ! Il était dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'il oublia même qu'il dansait avec la sœur de son ennemi juré.

Il n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations dans sa vie. Elle sentait si bon. Un parfum subtil, envoutant, inoubliable et paralysant ! En vérité, il mourrait d'envie de toucher ses longs cheveux noirs. Aux yeux de Masaki, ils étaient plus sombres que la nuit elle-même ! Sombres et soyeux !

Que dire des magnifiques lèvres d'un léger rose !

Un délice pour les yeux ! Mais hélas, comme toute chose, tout a une fin.

Les deux danses sollicitées s'achevèrent trop vite au gout de Masaki. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était si absorbé par sa partenaire qu'il ne vit pas le temps passé. Il avait même oublié de lui demandé ses coordonnées !

Après une petite révérence, Shiba Miyuki avait élégamment prit congé. Elle ne s'était même retournée pour un dernier coup d'œil.

Ce brusque départ de sa partenaire avait laissé Masaki complètement désemparé. Il s'était imaginé qu'en dansant avec elle, il pourrait au moins susciter un semblant d'intérêt de sa part. Mais non, sa situation n'avait pas vraiment évoluée.

Il se consola tout de même en constatant qu'elle avait la même attitude avec tous les garçons. Polie et ferme ! De plus, son grand frère n'était jamais très loin.

Par la suite, il avait cherché à redanser avec elle, mais à son grand regret, elle était trop sollicitée. Et il n'était pas le seul à être sous son charme. Puis, à un moment de la soirée, elle et son frère avaient disparu.

Le voyage de retour jusqu'à la préfecture d'Ishikawa s'était bien passé. Malgré la défaite, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne dans le train. Tout le monde se sentait de bonne humeur. Masaki lui-même se sentait mieux.

Toutefois, contrairement à l'humeur générale, Masaki avait remarqué que George n'était pas dans son assiette. Il paraissait réfléchir sérieusement à quelque chose. Curieux, Masaki lui avait demandé ce qui le préoccupait.

« Je suis dégouté ! Tiens, regarde ça ! »

George avait une fois encore sorti son terminal portable. Il avait pianoté rapidement dessus avant de le passer à son ami.

Masaki avait d'abord pensé que c'était des statistiques que George lui montrait. Mais en regardant bien, il constata que c'était un relevé de notes. Un relevé des plus étranges. La note la plus basse était de 94/100 et plus étrange, il y avait plusieurs disciplines qui indiquaient le score parfait : 100/100.

Masaki n'avait jamais vu des notes pareilles. Son propriétaire doit être un génie ! Du regard, il interrogea George.

« Ce sont les notes de ce gars ! Shiba Tatsuya ! »

Instantanément, sa bonne humeur s'était envolée elle aussi. Il pouvait comprendre en quelque sorte la morosité de George. Kichijouji Shinkurou était le génie déclaré de Third Hight. Mais, même lui ne pouvait avoir de telles résultats dans un examen. Masaki savait que sans être pédant, George était néanmoins assez fier de son travail. Il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais rencontré un pair qui l'égalait en magie théorie.

Si ce relevé était vrai, cela signifiait simplement que Shiba Tatsuya était sinon son égal, supérieur à lui.

« Comment tu as obtenu ces notes ? »

« Hier soir, pendant que tu étais occupé à lorgner cette Vénus, j'ai discuté avec un des professeurs de first Hight. C'est lui qui m'a fourni ces fichiers ! »

D'après George, le professeur en question en l'apercevant l'avait félicité pour ses recherches avec le « code cardinal », avant de lui dire que first Hight avait maintenant aussi son génie. George, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir lui a demandé de s'expliquer. L'enseignant était non seulement un peu ivre, mais également irrité parce qu'un des ses élèves avait imaginé une nouvelle branche de la magie moderne. Toutefois, l'élève en question avait décliné l'honneur d'avoir son nom dans _**l'index de magie officiel**_. C'est ce qui énervait le professeur. Le prestige de l'école aurait encore été plus rehaussé s'il avait simplement accepté la demande.

En tant que chercheur, George savait ce que ça signifiait d'avoir son nom dans l'index. C'était l'accomplissement suprême de tout théoricien qui se respecte. Le Nobel de la magie !

L'homme était visiblement très fier de son élève. Si fier qu'il avait sorti son terminal et avait exhibé comme un trophée les notes de ce dernier. George profitant du fait qu'il se resservait auprès d'une serveuse avait pris le terminal et s'était envoyé le relevé dans son propre terminal.

« George, est-ce que tu sais de quelle magie il parlait ? »

« Tu te souviens de cette fille en speed shooting, celle qui avait un système de visée incorporé dans un CAD général ? »

« Attends un peu,… Euh Kitayama quelque chose je crois ! »

« C'est ça ! La magie qu'elle avait utilisé pour détruire les cibles était une création de ce gars ! »

Masaki n'avait pas su quoi dire de plus. Non seulement, Shiba Tatsuya se révélait un combattant hors pair, mais, il était aussi un génie dans le stricte sens du terme. Il s'était demandé qui était ces gens qui pouvaient concevoir des enfants aussi extraordinaires. Il semblerait que George et lui soient enfin tombés sur quelqu'un qui pouvait les égaler. Un authentique rival !

Ce jour-là, dans le train qui les conduisait chez eux, le « Crimson prince » et le « cardinal George » se jurèrent d'abattre leur ennemi commun un jour. Leurs motifs étaient différents.

Le prince se devait de laver le déshonneur de la défaite qu'il infligea aux Dix Grandes Maisons. De plus, par un illogisme aberrant, il ne pouvait décemment faire la cour à la petite sœur tant qu'il n'avait pas abattu le grand frère ! Masaki par pudeur avait gardé pour le plaisir des yeux, plusieurs photos de Shiba Miyuki dans ses affaires.

Pour George, c'était tout simplement l'envie de se confronter à un esprit brillant. Il s'avouait vaincu pour la première manche, mais comptait prendre sa revanche dans la compétition de thèse.

Tout cela remontait à trois semaines et Masaki n'avait cessé depuis de s'entrainer comme un fou.

Il regarda autour de lui seulement pour constater que ses sœurs avaient abandonné leur château de sable pour s'abriter de l'averse avec lui sous son immense parasol. Il faisait toujours chaud malgré la pluie. Les deux fillettes s'étaient endormies, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elles semblaient si sereines dans leur sommeil ! Masaki eut un tendre sourire en les recouvrant avec une grande serviette. Il songea aussitôt à un autre sourire qui lui fit battre le cœur bien malgré lui.

Comme pour la voir, son regard se tourna vers le sud. Vers Tokyo.

« ..Shiba Miyuki … » murmura-t-il.


End file.
